User blog:Motivatedzombie256/Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)
Sheeva is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made her debut in Mortal Kombat 3. Original Timeline Biographies * Mortal Kombat 3: "Sheeva was hand picked by Shao Kahn to serve as Sindel's personal protector. She becomes suspicious of Shao Kahn's loyalty toward her race of Shokan when he places Motaro as the leader of his extermination squads. On the Outworld, Motaro's race of Centaurianare the natural enemy of the Shokan." * Armageddon Bio Kard: ''"A female of the four-armed Shokan race, Sheeva once served as protector of Queen Sindel. As brutal as Goro and Kintaro, she possesses more than enough power to destroy any opponent unfortunate enough to cross her path."'' Storyline Because of Prince Goro's reign as Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat, the Shokans were among the most elite of Outworld's citizens. They maintained a high class status among the population, and were Shao Kahn's most prized soldiers on the battlefield. One of the most savage Shokan warriors to gain Kahn's attention was the female, Sheeva. When Shao Kahn resurrected Queen Sindel as the first step in his invasion of Earthrealm, he appointed Sheeva to be her personal protector. Sheeva became distrustful, however, when Kahn appointed Motaro, a Centaurian, to lead his Extermination Squads into battle. This was an insult to the Shokan race, as the Shokan and Centaurs have long been mortal enemies. During the ensuing battles, Sheeva attacked anyone who tried to get close to Sindel. After dispatching countless enemies, she was confronted by Jade and the renegade Princess Kitana. They intended to free Sindel from Kahn's spell, but had to fight Sheeva first. Her brute strength was not enough to defeat these two highly skilled warriors. Sheeva was brought down by Kitana and Jade, and they rushed to confront Sindel. Embarrassed for her failure, Sheeva retreated back to Outworld. When she arrived, she was shocked to learn that Shao Kahn had betrayed the Shokans, and had launched an offensive against them. She joined her brethren in fighting Kahn's warriors. The Shokans were far outnumbered and couldn't hope to win. However, before Shao Kahn was defeated by Earth's champion Liu Kang after his victory over Kung Lao, Sheeva decided to take revenge on her nemesis, Motaro. Sheeva snuck her way into Kahn's palace on Earth. She learned that Motaro had nursed his Earthrealm ally, Kano, back to health. She secretly approached Kano and offered him a deal; she asked for his assistance in assassinating their emperor, Shao Kahn. In exchange, she was to pay him in precious jewels extracted from Kuatan's magnificent mines, to which Kano agreed. Some time later, Motaro had returned to the palace to report to Shao Kahn, with Sheeva waiting silently in the shadows. As Kano watched from his cell, Sheeva attacked the unsuspecting Centaurian. She attacked Motaro and, after a long brutal fight, she assumed that she had killed him. but unbeknownst to Sheeva, Motaro survived her attack. Afterwards, Sheeva proceeded to face Shao Kahn. Kano offered to distract Kahn and told her to wait for his signal. However, Kano betrayed Sheeva by telling Kahn she killed Motaro and was now planning on killing him. After Kano gave the signal, Sheeva entered the throne room where she and Kahn would soon face off. With Kahn being able to quickly and easily grab her, he killed her by stabbing her in the chest with his sword multiple times. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sheeva appears in Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm along with Kintaro, Havik and a legion of demons, all apparently working in an attempt to overthrow Shinnok's rule. However, Shinnok later reveals that this was all created as a test for Taven, and that the Sheeva fought by him was an illusion. The real Sheeva fights in the Battle of Armageddon and is killed by Kenshi, after holding off Bo' Rai Cho, Cyrax, Nightwolf, and Ermac. Endings * Mortal Kombat 3: "While Sheeva serves her master on Earth, her race of Shokan are being punished on the Outworld. Kahn now favors Motaro's race of Centaurs and aids them in defeating the Shokan. After learning of these events, Sheeva turns on her master. She defeats Motaro, and in a rage brings down Kahn. In freeing the Earth, she also frees the Outworld. She then returns home and works to restore the pride and respect of her race." * Armageddon: "At the moment of victory over Blaze, Sheeva was blinded by a flash of energy. When she regained her sight, she found herself standing before the Elder Gods. They were clearly alarmed that neither Taven nor Daegon had completed the quest. Their desire to prevent further turmoil prompted them to transform Sheeva into a goddess of destruction. One by one she laid waste to the realms using a powerful Kamidogu. When the realms reformed, nothing was as it had been." Gallery Videos Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Alien Category:Barefoot Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Devious Category:Hero's Friend Category:Muscular Category:Neutral Evil Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Plate Armor Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Sword Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini